


Twelve of Midnight

by starrybam



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Kang Taehyun Is So Done, M/M, Protective Kang Taehyun, Rich Choi Beomgyu, Soft Choi Beomgyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrybam/pseuds/starrybam
Summary: A nursing intern Kang Taehyun met the stubborn Choi Beomgyu, an astral spirit who seeks help to find the one who plots his accident a year ago. In the rooftop at exactly twelve of midnight, the two boys had grown feelings at a wrong time.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	1. can you see me?

Taehyun welcomes the cold breeze of wind when he finally reached the hospital's rooftop where he is currently learning as an intern. He let out a loud yawn and stretches his tired arms in the air as he walks his way towards the railings, spending a minute there just appreciating the beautiful sight from above. He doesn't know that watching the city lights can be so calming and relaxing, for the past weeks— this is the only moment where he can say that he feels at ease, despite of workloads and lack of sleep.

He heaved a heavy sigh and watches as a faint white smoke comes out of his mouth. Nothing can beat the very cold night in Seoul, he thought and rests his arms on the railings and later on, he let himself lean his forehead on it and closed his eyes.

Actually he doesn't like this. He doesn't sees himself being inside of a hospital forever, he dreamed of being able to perform om stage, with so many people wanting to hear more of his own produced songs— he wanted to be in anything that involves music, not operating room, not needles and not the sound of depressing flat lines. But does he have a choice? This is the closest he can go to be at least fit with his family whose known in medical industry. 

_"You're intelligent, why not take medication and join your parents lead the medical community?" The only question Taehyun is tired of hearing._

_"I don't think my intelligence is enough to save one person's life when my passion is clearly not in there."_

_And his answer will always be followed by their, "It's a shame, you're a big loss."_

He sighed and let his eyes scan the place, all he sees is white. The color that supposed to be bright and lively, because it radiates a calming and easing aura now becomes dull and lonely.

A slight tap brings Taehyun back from his thoughts, he glanced to his side to look for the person but to no avail— no one is there. Cold breeze of wind hit his nape sending shivers creeping down his spine, giving him a total goose bumps.

He is sure that he felt a hand touched his shoulder twice... twice!

Taehyun is not the type to get scared easily but at this dead hour, with his head full of negative thoughts and the image of Huening Kai suddenly flashes in his mind where the younger boy are telling him ghost stories every time they meet on the hallways in their duties, is not helping at all.

He checked his wrist watch and saw that it's twelve o'clock already.

"I guess I'm just tired...?" He mumbles as he decided to sit at a bench to continue his rest.

He made himself comfortable, his arms crossed and his head leaning on the back rest.

 _Thirty minutes_... he will let himself take a quick nap for half an hour and after that he's back on his duty again.

\- - -

Taehyun needs to wake up even if he just wanted to fit his tall body on the small bench and sleep more. 

He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw is the pair of a pretty brown orbs that staring down at him, maybe he is still sleepy that he did not react and just stared back at the owner of those pretty eyes that is watching him.

_Watching him..._

Taehyun's eyes widened slowly and his mouth gasping as he realized what was happening and immediately jumps away from him. He studied the boy and saw that he is wearing a hospital gown, his black hair complementing his very pale skin and last but not the least— what does this patient doing here at this hour?

"Are you okay?" The boy asked, his puppy eyes following Taehyun.

He blinks rapidly, slowly gaining his almost lost composure. Taehyun straightened his stance to face the slightly taller male properly, while the latter stood there not moving.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be inside your room and resting?" Taehyun said, almost in a scolding tone.

The black haired boy widened his eyes amused, as if he's a child that just got his present; he clasped his hands on his mouth to hide the big smile creeping on his lips and to the fact that the excitement on his face is very visible, Taehyun regrets his decision for starting their conversation rough.

"Wow! I— wait, can you really see me?" The boy's expecting eyes waited for his answer.

Taehyun, despite being confused nodded and he saw how the boy made little jumps, twirling around with a big smile on his face out of so much happiness.

"This is unbelievable! Someone can actually see me for real!" He chirped, leaving Taehyun with creased forehead

"Of course I can see you. C'mon, let me accompany you back to your room." Taehyun held out his hand the boy but he backed away.

The slightly taller male shows the intern his three fingers, "Can you count on how many I raised my fingers?" 

"Three,"

The boy nodded in awe and raised another five fingers excitedly. "How about this?"

He sighed, but he goes with the flow. After all, patience is the most needed at encounters like this.

"It's five, now let's go." 

"What about this?"

Taehyun did not answer and walks towards the boy instead and when he was about to grab the latter's hand to drag him— the rooftop's door went open revealing Soobin sweating and panting. He immediately joins the older boy to ask what he's up to.

"Taehyun-ah! I need your help!" Soobin said, almost out of breathe and drag the smaller boy out of the rooftop.

Due to adrenaline that he used to feel whenever there's an emergency, he forgot about the pale black haired boy and ran together with Soobin.

"What happened?" Taehyun asked, putting his mask on as they wait for the elevator to bring them to their designated floor.

Soobin glances down on Taehyun while getting his own surgical mask in his pocket and put it on, covering half of his face. "I'll explain to you later, okay?" 

The younger nods.

They didn't wait for the door to open fully and both males pick up their paces to assist the other nurses push the steel cart that bears sterilized hospital equipment. The hallway went on clear chaos, doctors and nurses on full panic as they enter that one certain room in the middle.

He heard that the patient who's occupying the room is currently under comatose for almost a year and is super wealthy as his parents were the major stock holder of the hospital and owns almost half of the most successful business chains in their country 

Taehyun's eyes landed at the name of the patient that is neatly engraved on a gold metal plate and is attached on the wall.

_Choi Beomgyu._


	2. moon glows

The sound of a deafening flat line can be heard even outside the room and Taehyun just wanted to run away from the scene but he can't, because basically, Soobin came to find him to ask for his help and he needs to get himself used to this kind of scenarios. He inhaled deeply before entering the room and was welcomed by the sight of a doctor preparing a defibrillator. 

The head doctor nodded with the other doctors accompanying him before he commanded clear. Taehyun couldn't see the patient as his bed was surrounded by a lot of professionals, but he heard how the body didn't respond at the electric shock as it falls stiff on the bed again.

"Okay, one more time... clear!" 

Taehyun stood there unable to move. He watches as the other nurses doesn't know what to do, the one got shouted at when she handed up a wrong tool. That is what happens when you let the panic get a hold of you.

"His body is giving up,"

"No, there are still high chances that we can do something to save him."

"He isn't responding anymore, let him rest." 

"It's been over a year, his parents rarely come to visit him because they know, there is zero chance he will wake up. He was critical and we took so much risk already."

"I agree, this kid had taken too much."

Taehyun can't help but feel sad while he listens to the doctors talking, sharing their thoughts to form a very hard decision and it is to let the patient live or go to the only choice left— where he can no longer feel the pain and he will not have to suffer anymore.

"Mercy killing..." The head doctor states, leaving everyone in silence.

The others nodded, "We need to talk about this matter with his parents first."

He feels something that tugs his heart, an unfamiliar pain. Maybe he's hurting on behalf of the person who is completely oblivious that today might be the last day of his long fight 

Suddenly, Taehyun doesn't want the mercy killing to happen. He feels that there are still chances that somehow can save the patient, that Choi Beomgyu is a fighter. He fought for his life for over a year despite being alone all the time without someone encouraging him and giving him reasons to wake up and he finds it unfair that everyone resorts to the option of euthanasia to end his suffering.

𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘳𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘷𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮.

He cannot imagine how lonely it is to be alone inside this monotonous place without someone talking to you, asking when you will wake up, telling you stories you missed while you were still in deep sleep. Taehyun felt the urge of taking the full responsibility over Choi Beomgyu, if no one wants to visit him, and then he will. 

Drown in his thoughts, his eyes unconsciously landed at the familiar figure of a pale black haired boy standing silently beside the ECG. The boy were watching the doctors talk about their decisions in Choi Beomgyu's life without any emotions shown in his face. His eyes were lifeless, unlike earlier when he met him on the rooftop, those brown orbs speaks so much, but now it is soulless.

𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘸?

And as if fate was playing with Taehyun, one of the doctor move slightly away from the bed, allowing him take a quick glance at the stiff body that is currently lying on the hospital's bed.

Taehyun's eyes widened at what he saw, he felt a big knot blocked the passage in his heart causing it to stop circulating for a while. The fear he felt earlier came back as his gaze kept glued at the figure on the bed. Lying in there is the exact same person Taehyun was just looking at a second ago— its eyes were closed and there are so many electrodes attached to his body.

His mind reacts automatically as his body turns to slowly look at the very pale black haired boy to make sure that his eyes weren't playing with him. He saw how beads of tears fall from the latter's eyes whose gaze are fixated at him.

Taehyun witnessed how the boy is slowly fading, slowly becoming completely invisible with the way the moonlight illuminates how its glow infiltrating the poor apparition. He can't believe what he seeing were real, or is it a dream? He can see the pain painted in Choi Beomgyu's eyes as he watches his dying body on its death bed and the fact that the boy cannot do anything aside from accepting his fate is very saddening. That alone pulls something unexplainable in Taehyun.

His mind travels back at how they met in the rooftop. 

Everything make sense now, because the answer in his confusion is standing tall right in front of him. The only question left is... why can he see him?

He can hear someone was calling his name trying to get his attention, but he can't let Choi Beomgyu left his sight even for a millisecond, not when the boy mouthed;

"Please help me,"

As if he was put under a powerful spell of the boy, Taehyun doesn't even realized that his feet moves in synchronized with thoughts, making his own way towards the bed without breaking the eye contact with the latter.

Taehyun stopped on his tracks when he finally reached the edge of the bed, everyone in the room were confused. Soobin tried to stop the younger but Taehyun just shrugs his arm out of the elder's grasp.

"What do you think you are doing?" The head doctor asked Taehyun, confused as to why the intern were most likely shoving them away from the patient's bed.

He reached for Beomgyu's hand, holding it gently, bringing him warmth as he feels it cold at first touch. 

"I will help you, just promise me you will stay strong." He said, enough for everyone to hear.

Gasps can be heard along the way after that and he doesn't care less because his eyes finds that certain apparition of a pale black haired boy.

Others may find it weird and might thinks he's gone crazy but again, he couldn't care less. He smiled at Choi Beomgyu, he wanted him to know that everything will be okay.

The head doctor removes his surgical mask and was about to go against Taehyun's words and scold him for interrupting in the process when the stable beating of the heart monitor filled the room.

Like a miracle, Choi Beomgyu breathed again..


	3. back in the dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// underage drinking, drunk driving and car crashing

For someone like Taehyun who rarely gets a complete hours of sleep, it is such an honor that the hospital gave him enough time to rest and told to just come to work if he feels like working and that's all because they think that he is the one who brought the miracle and saved Choi Beomgyu from a life and death situation.

And he is very thankful as per he really needs to clear his mind. He might be smart and his brain might hold a big capacity to input knowledge and informations but Taehyun thinks that it had already reached its limit. His system malfunctioned and cannot sink in that, what happened last night were actually real. 

He doesn't remember a history of his family having six sense or ability to see what others can't see or it is third eye? Whatever they call it. He doesn't take drugs, to hell with that thing! That proves that he's clearly not high and what he saw was not a part of his imagination.

That was the last thoughts left in his minds before he finally drove back to oblivion. 

He doesn't know how much time he spent sleeping. He just found himself still on the very same sleeping position when he suddenly got woken up without any reasons, he kept his eyes close but he is awake. 

They say that when you jolted out of sleep in the middle of the night, there is someone watching you. Be it in the ceiling, behind your bed or maybe... on top of you. 

Taehyun shot his eyes open, big and wide as the first thing he saw was the very familiar pair of puppy eyes, sitting in criss cross on his bed, watching him sleep... again. 

His shouts can be heard even outside his pad, or maybe it reached the 24/7 convenience store with the staff getting distracted because of the loud noise or in the neighborhood with his neighbors peeking to see what's going on inside that certain abode.

He immediately got up and ran away from his bed.

"You!" He pointed at the black haired boy, bewildered.

"I have a name, it's Choi Beomgyu but you can call me Beomgyu or just Beom, but I prefer Gyu." The boy said or we can just say, Beomgyu as he made himself comfortable and lay on the bed. 

"What are you doing here?" 

Beomgyu rolled on the bed, lying on his stomach as he face Taehyun whose probably just hug the wall behind him out of fear. 

"You already forgot?" He said while pouting and get back to sitting again, "You said you will help me?" 

Taehyun did not speak, he is processing everything and little by little it dawned to him like a crashing wave hitting the dry shore, making it damp and leaves it hanging again as it gets back to the sea. Like how the flashbacks of Taehyun's reckless decision left his mouth in awe as he realized what he just did. 

He lifted his gaze and saw how Beomgyu's lively face slowly fades and Taehyun cannot understand himself but he doesn't want to see the other boy's face void of emotions again like what he witnessed in that hospital room.

He kept his fear to himself and sighed. 

He looked at Beomgyu again who is now looking down while playing with his fingers, "Fine. I will just take a bath, wait for me here and don't do something stupid." 

He turned his back satisfied with the sight of brightness getting back in Beomgyu's face as he left his room.

He puts in mind that there is nothing to be scared of, because in the first place, that pale boy was fighting alone for so long, was very lonely and Taehyun cannot even think how the boy handled his sadness and frustrations as he is invisible to everyone. 

_A little help will not hurt_ , he thought.

\- - -

"Are you sure? It will be extra hectic for you," Huening Kai said, eyeing Taehyun weirdly, confused as to why the older boy was asking to take over checking and taking care of supposes to be his patient, who is basically Beomgyu. 

"Yes, I am sure and if you're asking why, just think that I am being a good friend and you will get to watch molang show for almost two hours while I take over your duty. Deal?" 

The younger male nodded hesitantly, "Okay...? You are being weird hyunnie." 

"Shut up! I'm not weird. Now go and cuddle your plushies, have a nice rest too!" 

Huening Kai shrugs, "Alright! See you later, then!" 

"Bye!" Taehyun waved at his friend who is now walking towards the nurse's lounge to get his things.

Taehyun grins and turned to looked at Beomgyu who was watching the whole persuading drama and winked at the latter.

"So... do you remember what exactly happened to you that led you to your current situation?" Taehyun glanced at Beomgyu who was sitting at the edge of the hospital bed, staring at his own unconscious body laying there, sleeping peacefully.

He damp the wet towel on the dishpan once again and proceed to wipe it in the sleeping Beomgyu's bare arms delicately. Taehyun finds it awkward to hold the other boy like this while literally talking to his ghost.

Beomgyu went silent for a moment and Taehyun gave him time, maybe it was painful for the guy to remember his cruel tragedy— not until the annoying brat opened his mouth and states the most random thing anyone could think of.

"I just realized this now. How can I look so effortlessly handsome and I'm not even doing anything aside from lying there and sleeping." And what's more annoying were, the boy really spoke as if that was the most sensible answer to Taehyun's question a while ago.

Taehyun stops from his thing, preventing himself to throw the damp towel to Beomgyu.

"Are you for real?" 

"Yes, look at me, a whole serve right?" 

He puts the towel down without uttering a word as he turns his back and walks towards the door. 

"Hey! Where are you going? Hey!" Beomgyu shouted and chases for the intern. 

_It is normal day for Beomgyu. Just like some young and naive rich kid, he always goes to party whenever there's an invite or he will hold the event himself by renting a bar for the whole night._

_He isn't in the mood to get drunk and even if he gets drunk, he has a high tolerance from hard drinks and surely he can handle himself._

_But that certain night, he fought with his parents._

_He is young and the pressure of being the only heir of their legacy stresses him that he bolted out and shouts at his father, when the old man told him to be mature enough and focus on his training about being the first ever young businessman to be._

_People's high standards and expectations when it comes to business gives him anxiety, that he thinks he is not suitable to be the next leader._

_"Why don't you follow your brother? Despite being not the legitimate son, your Yeonjun hyung doesn't makes it a hindrance to strive harder." His father said and it makes Beomgyu more angry as he saw how his mother looked down at the mention of his half brother._

_The mistake his father made years ago scarred his mother so much. It is painful enough that his dad is seeing someone behind his mother's back and what's worse is he got the other woman pregnant first before his own wife._

_"And why not make him your heir then? When you're literally implying that he's more capable that I am?"_

_"Choi Beomgyu!" His mother shouted, sending him warning to not talk back anymore._

_"What? Should I call hyung now and tell him he should just take my place because I clearly don't want it."_

_A pile of papers thrown at him from his raging father who clasp his chest as he almost stumble down due to the tension between him and his stubborn son._

_He rolled his eyes and left their house._

_And that's how he found himself all wasted as he went out of the bar and call it a night. His surroundings is a bit blurry and hazy causing for him to sway on his way to the parking lot, while searching for his car keys on his pocket._

_When he went in, he ducked his head on the stirring wheel for a while, making sure that he's stable and capable enough to drive himself home safe and sound._

_The dizziness were slowly fading away when his phone rang, he turned to look to see who's the caller and his mood automatically went sour as it reads 'Yeonjun hyung'._

_He has nothing against his older brother, actually they are really close and they treat each other like they came from the same womb. It's just that, these past weeks their father started to compare them together, most likely slapping to him that Yeonjun is much better and at least to Beomgyu's point of view, he feels that his father regrets having him as a legitimate son and not Yeonjun._

_And he is salty about it._

_"Yah! Where were you?" Yeonjun said the moment he answered the call._

_He scoffs, "Why?"_

_"Your mother called me and she's asking if we were together. She's worried sick about you, you dumb shit!"_

_Beomgyu puts the phone away from his ears, the elder's shouts were just making him more dizzy._

_"Don't worry about me, I'm heading home."_

_"You went out to a bar again?"_

_"Yes and why? I want to have fun."_

_The older boy sighed from the other line, "Stop that, you're too young and you are already burning your liver from too much alcohol."_

_"Yeah, yeah, whatever."_

_"Go home safe, take care! Hyung loves you!"_

_Beomgyu replied with a simple 'hmm' before tossing his phone on the backseat and starts the engine and drove off._

_There are times that he will feel guilty for treating his older brother like what he is doing right now. Yeonjun hasn't done anything and all he shows the younger is a genuine love and care, and that's making Beomgyu feel bad._

_He sighed and thought of ways on how to apologise on the elder for his disrespectful actions the past weeks._

_Things happened so fast like a blissful wind passing by. Since it is already dawn, the highway were clear and Beomgyu stepped on the gas to drive fast and it is already too late before he found out that the break is not working._

_All of his drowsiness got thrown out of his system and his panic intensifies as he doesn't know what to do. His mind isn't functioning to think of a good escape and the way his air passage slowly closing, a reason for his heavy breathing is not helping at all. Beads of cold sweats starting to form on his temple and his eyes dilated as nervousness and fear crept to his body causing for him to break down._

_If the car will continue to drive this fast, a hundred percent of him falling off a cliff is possible and he will not going to survive that._

_Either way, he will still not survive the escape choices his mind can think of._

_Beomgyu maneuvers the wheel to the left to make it drift, risking himself to slam the vehicle to the nearest 10 wheeler truck parked nearby the road._

_A loud impact of two metal crashing together can be heard and everything went black._

A tear escapes from his eyes as he finished telling Taehyun what he only remembers from that night of his accident.

"How did you know that it was planned?" 

Beomgyu shrugs and wipes away his tears before speaking.

"I heard the investigators talking with my parents." He said, sniffing. "I thought it was all just a dream and the accident didn't happen when I woke up from my sleep. And it all dawned to me when I saw myself lying on the ICU with so many things and patches attached to my body.

It was so terrifying and frustrating enough that no one can see me and I don't know why did I became like this either." The boy continued and Taehyun just listened to him. 

Beomgyu faces the intern who was staring at him with pity in his eyes. He immediately averted his gaze, he doesn't like the way the younger looks at him as if he's the most hopeless person in the world. 

"And that's why I am so happy when you look at me in the eyes. My heart jumps in joy because finally, after for so long of being alone and just wandering around, at least now, I have you to talk to." Beomgyu then smiled making Taehyun caught off guard. 

This is not the first time Taehyun saw Beomgyu smile like that, but today was different. It made havoc in his heart and it's thumping so painfully, as if he's having a cardiac arrest right there and then, and the way the sun raise slightly peeking from the white curtains isn't helping, it just added details on how ethereal the other boy looks like right now.

_It was so enticing._

He clears his throat and changes the topic right away. "Who would do that to you though? Do you have a bad blood with someone?" 

"I don't know, all I want to do now is find the one who plotted everything."

Taehyun nods, trying his best to avoid staring at Beomgyu. "How can we execute our plan?" 

Beomgyu eyed him, he had a serious look on his face that Taehyun finds so intimidating. Gone the vulnerable boy whose crying a while ago and if Taehyun didn't know what's going on, he will think that Beomgyu have some bipolar disorder.

"We will go to my house next." The other boy said, his deep and soulful voice sending electric waves down in Taehyun's spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to publish it! But here, another chapter for everyone  
> ～(つˆДˆ)つ｡☆


End file.
